Grelson
Grelson (Gr'ace and N'elson) is the romantic pairing of Grace King and Nelson Baxter. They currently have feelings for each other, but they are not dating. In How to Rock a Singing Telegram, they slow dance and stay at the dance with each other. In How to Rock a Uniform, they hang out together and find out they have a lot in common. They enjoy there time together immensely and share an intimate hug. It becomes obvious Grace has a thing for Nelson as well. In How to Rock Christmas, Grace kisses Nelson on the cheek. An unbelievable number of romantic hints have been found in the episodes. According to the show runner David Israel, Grelson was a slam dunk to happen. Additional Names For The Pairing *'Grason' (Gra'ce/Nel'son) *'Nace' (N'elson/Gr'ace) Grelson Moments Season 1 Moments 'How to Rock Braces and Glasses ' *After Nelson explains that Gravity 4 "We hold it down", Grace asks "Hold what down?". Nelson answers "Things that would otherwise possibly float." and Grace responds with a non chalant "Oh." '' 'How to Rock a Guest List *It is revealed that Nelson has known Grace since the fifth grade. *Nelson was frightened, yet suprised that he saw the Grace cardboard. *Grace initates the first conversation with Nelson. "Hello, Nelson. How's it going?" *It was revealed that Nelson saw her butt in 5th grade. *Grace saw Nelson's butt, too. *He was shy when he was talking to Grace. *They start talking to each other at the end of the episode after Nelson has calmed down. *Grace calls Nelson's chocolate papaya cup idea "genius." *They both seem to be shy while talking. *When Nelson offers grace another papaya cup she said "big time." How to Rock a Music Video *Grace says excitedly that she wants to speak Nelson. *Grace then tries to speak Nelson by combining Molly's words "Grace, Outie" into "Groutie." *Nelson immediately writes Grace's new word down in his notebook. *Kevin, Nelson's best friend who had been trying to get a phrase in the notebook throughout the whole episode, angrily asked Nelson why Grace got to be in the notebook. *Nelson replied to Kevin's query by simply saying, quote, ''"Look at her!" ''implying that he thinks Grace is pretty. *Grace then smiles and waves at Nelson flirtaciously from across the cafeteria, before Molly calls her. How to Rock a Prank *Grace says "Hi" to Nelson and compliments him on his wearing of weird accesories. *Nelson says "Thanks" to Grace for noticing the accesories. *Grace smiles at Nelson after he said he got his chair stuck to his butt. How to Rock a Secret Agent *When Nelson is told to ask a girl he likes to dance, he immediately goes to talk to Grace. *Both Nelson and Grace smiles at each other. *Nelson then gets nervous and asks her to dance with Zander instead of him. How to Rock a Lunch Table'' '' *Grace thanks Nelson for getting pizza day back. Grace says with a smile ''"And thanks for getting pizza day back for us." '' How to Rock a Birthday Party *When Nelson said he was going to put Molly and Grace names on the list, he probably did tha t because he wanted Grace to come. Grace gives Nelson a big smile and a flirtacious wave as she leaves with Molly. *Kacey likely asked Grace to come to the party, knowing that Nelson likes her. *Grace agreed to jump out of the cake most likely because she likes Nelson. Then, Nelson says "Wishes do come true". *When Grace exits the cake, Nelson sincerely helps her out by grabbing her hand, like a prince would do for a princess. *Both Nelson and Grace's mom never let them play in bounce houses because their moms were afraid it would deflate and crush Nelson and Grace. *During the Last 1 Standing performance, Grace and Nelson are standing close together and are smiling at each other several times. *Grace is seen to lean on Nelson while Gravity 5 is playing their song and later Nelson is seen looking at Grace. How to Rock an Election *Grace smiles at Nelson and offers him a stuffed puppy. N elson accepts the stuffed puppy and smiles at Grace. How to Rock a Newscast *After the first newscast, Nelson goes and stands next to Grace. As the show goes to Kacey and Stevie, you can see Nelson turn towards Grace. How to Rock Halloween *Nelson asks Kacey if Grace was a hot vampire in her dream. *When Kevin says that Grace was hot in his dream, Nelson glares at him angrily, as he likes her. *When Grace goes trick-or-treating and runs into Gravity 5, Nelson ditches his friends and runs off with Grace. How to Rock a Love Song *Grace laughs when Nelson calls Molly "Solly". *Grace smiles when she sees Nelson rolling on the floor. *Grace thinks Nelson will be fastest on the rickshaw. *Nelson acts all cocky after Grace's compliment. * Grace calls Nelson "Sparkle Princess Pony". *Grace explains that "Sparkle", "Princess", and "Pony" ''are the three greatest words in the English language, and she's giving them to Nelson. *Nelson smiles a bit and says, ''"Well, that's different." *When Nelson was pulling Grace and the handles came off, Grace motioned for Nelson to come back for her and he did just that. *After the rickshaw ride and Nelson collapses to the ground, Grace comes up to him and starts hitting him back and fourth with a towel. *Grace helped push Nelson on the rickshaw on the way back to school. *Grace sweated for Nelson. *Grace called Nelson "Pony Boy", a reference to ''The Outsiders. '' How to Rock Cee Lo *Grace flirts with Nelson during the "How to be Popular" performance. *During the "How to be Popular" performance Nelson waves to Grace after she walks toward him. *After the Perfs perform How to be Popular Nelson claps loudly. *Nelson sees a crowd full of Graces in his fantasy sequence. They are all chanting'' "Nelson, Nelson, Nelson."'' Kevin say's "A crowd full of Grace's" and Nelson retorts with "Money Napkin". *When Grace comes to audition for lead singer and Stevie says the auditions are closed, Nelson stands up quickly and convinces Stevie to let Grace sing. *Nelson is the first one who says Grace is hired. This shows that Nelson trusts Grace more than anybody. *During Kacey and Cee Lo's performance Grace and Nelson often smile at each other and share looks with each other. *Nelson says Grace brings the sunshine. ''"Grace, the sunshine of our lives who makes it worth getting up every day Grace?" '' *When Grace goes back with Molly, Nelson feels somewhat betrayed, saying ''"Well, there goes my sunshine". ''Kevin comforts Nelson with a hug. This implies that Nelson only wanted Grace in their band just so he can be with her. How to Rock a Singing Telegram *Nelson didnt realize that Grace wanted him to ask her to the dance. *Nelson mentioned how he wishes Grace was available to ask to the dance and Kevi'' n says in his dreams. *Grace and Nelson slow dance. *Grace tells Nelson ''“You know Nelson, if you had asked me to go to the dance, I would have said yes." *Nelson then asks Grace ''"Will you stay at the dance with me." '' *Grace then nods her head that she will. *Grace and Nelson smile lovingly at each other through the whole slow dance. How to Rock a Yearbook *Grace ask's Nelson to go get some hot cocoa with her. Nelson then head's off with Grace '' to get some hot cocoa together. Grace says ''"Hey Nelson, you wanna go get some hot cocoa?" to which Nelson responds happily with ''"Sure!" '' *Grace dances near Nelson during the performance. *Grace and Nelson are next to each other in the yearbook photo. How to Rock a High School Sensation *After Nelson says that they are not accepting anymore audtions, Grace rubs Nelson's shoulder up and down to comfort him. *Grace defends Nelson during the episode. "Don't yell at Nelson, It's Kevin's Fault." '' *Nelson defends Grace a lot during the episode. ''"Don't yell at Grace." ''Too which Molly asks ''"Why not?" In which Nelson replies ''"I have my reasons." '' *Nelson tries to flirt with Grace but tells Kevin he cant do it. *Nelson and Grace flirt and dance close during the whole performance and share a hug at the end of it. *Grace gives a flirtacious goodbye wave to Nelson when she leaves with Molly at the end. How to Rock a Good Deed *Both Nelson and Grace use the term "That Dirty Duck" in reference to finding out Kacey is faking. *After Grace says "That Dirty Duck" ''later on, Nelson mentons ''"That's exactly what I said." and Grace does an "Aww" with a hand on her heart. How to Rock a Camping Trip *The first person Grace gives berries to is Nelson. *Nelson is the one who urges Kacey to give Grace the credit she deserves to Mr. March. *Grace and Nelson are seen talking by the tree during Mr. March's speech. *Grace compliments Nelson on how he tightened the knot. Grace says as she puts her arm around Nelson "Look at you, Nelson! You've really mastered that half-hitch knot!". Nelson says "I did, didn't I?" ''Both Grace and Nelson then smile at each other and simultaneously say ''"Yaay". *While Nelson and Grace were fishing with Molly and Kacey, Nelson says "Oh Man, Zander and Kevin are swimming? I wan't to go." Grace then asks "Nelson, do you wan't to go fish with me," and Nelson got all happy and says "Okay!" as he and Grace wen't off together fishing. How to Rock a Fashion Victim *When Grace wanted to get some stuff from the food cart, Nelson let her cut to the front of the line an d he pushed everybody else out of the way. *During the fashion show when Nelson came on the stage Grace was staring at Nelson and said "Hi Nelson" and Nelson responded shyly with "Hi Grace". Molly said to Grace "He's actually very pretty" and Grace responded with ''"He is!" ''and Grace placed her hand on her heart while saying it. How to Rock a Uniform *Grace comes up to Nelson and says, "Hi Nelson. Is anybody sitting in this empty seat?" Nelson replies, "No, nobody. Totally free. Right there next to me. There you have it." Grace responds,"Great. So Kevin, if you can sit in this empty seat next to Nelson, then I can sit next to Molly." *Kacey says, "Sorry, Nelson." And Nelson responds, "Grace doesn't even know I'm alive." ''Kevin says, ''"Sure she does. If she thought you were dead, she would be completely freaking out right now." ''Kacey then says, ''"Look, Nelson. She's a Perf. You're from two different worlds." *Nelson stumbles up to Grace in the courtyard and says, "Oh, hey," and Grace responds, "Oh, Nelson. Hi." Nelson responds, "Check us out, we're wearing the same thing." Grace then smiles at Nelson. Nelson continues, "Yeah, except, you know, I'm not in a skirt." Grace responds, "That's too bad, you've got the legs for it." Nelson replies with "I do?" and Grace nods. Nelson says, "Thank you." ''and Nelson an d Grace walk off together while looking lovingly at each other. *Nelson and Grace are seen getting chummy and talking in the background during Molly and Kacey's conversation. *Nelson and Grace are still talking in the background when Kacey is talking to Stevie and Zander. *Kevin comes up to Kacey, Stevie, and Zander and says, ''"You want to talk weird? I went to talk to Nelson about War Keeper and look..." Kevin and the gang look towards Grace and Nelson who are staring lovingly at each other. *Kacey then says, "Nelson is with Grace?" and Stevie responds, "Whoa, how did that happen?" The bell rings and Grace and Nelson head off together. *Grace and Nelson are sitting together in the courtyard. *Grace tells Nelson, "I like to sit 10th row, 3 seats in from the aisle." ''Nelson responds, "'That's exactly where I like to sit." Nelson continues with ''"Unless it's a 3D movie, then I go for..." Then simultaneously Grace and Nelson say, "5th Row, Dead Center," ''and they each gasp and put their hands on their hearts. Nelson says, ''"Exactly," and Grace responds with "I'm surprised I've never sat on you before." Both Grace and Nelson simultaneously say, "Aww," and they head off together. *Nelson and Grace are seen walking together and Grace says, "That's when I realized I was never going to set the world record." Then Grace adds, "But still, eating five apples is pretty impressive, right'?" ''Nelson replies enthusiastically with ''"Yeah it is!" '' *Nelson then says, ''"Oh, hey, call my cell." ''Grace responds with ''"Why?" ''Nelson tells Grace to ''"Just do it." ''Grace calls Nelson and hears the ringtone. Grace says in awe, ''"That's your ringtone for me?" ''Nelson replies, ''"Yep, It's gibbons. Gibbons find a mate and stay together for life." ''Grace responds excitedly with ''"Oh! That's a fun fact!" and Nelson says, "Isn't it?" and they walk off together. *Grace and Nelson are standing together during the book club. Grace tells Nelson "You know, until today, I always thought that shirts made better shoes then shorts make hats, but I was so wrong." Nelson responds with "So true." Grace says to Nelson, "Are you okay?" Nelson says, "Yeah, it's just... Kevin's been looking kind of bummed." ''Grace says, ''"Yeah, his underwear makes a jaunty scarf, though." Nelson nods in agreement. *Grace and Nelson are still chatting while Kevin, Zander,and Stevie are talking to the author of the War Keeper series. *Back in their normal clothes, Grace stumbles up to Nelson in the courtyard. Nelson says, "Oh, wow," ''as Grace is smiling at him. Nelson then says shyly, ''"Look at you." ''Grace responds shyly, ''"Yeah, look at you." Grace then adds while pointing at Nelson's shirt, "I like the monkey." ''Nelson replies, ''"It's a Robot. Or, it was. The dryer kind of burned its head off." ''Grace responds with ''"Yeah," ''and laughs. *Grace tells Nelson, ''"I better go, Molly needs me." Nelson and Grace look at each other. Grace says, "It was fun, Nelson." Grace then gives Nelson a big hug. They embrace. Grace then heads to Molly. A few moments later Nelson says, "Yes, it was." *Kacey asks Nelson, "Are you okay?" ''and Nelson aks Kacey "Is Grace looking at me?" Kacey replies to Nelson, ''"Yes," a''nd Nelson responds with ''"Sweet!" Kacey starts to laugh and Nelson has a big smile on his face and gives Zander a fist bump. How to Rock a Tennis Ball *Nelson smiles at Grace after she talks about the puppy tuxedo.'' '' *Grace comes up to Nelson and says ''"Hey Nelson, do you have anything my puppies might like." and then Grace asks "How about this ball?" ''as she points towards it. Nelson says ''"Oh, no, I'm afraid the ball is not for sale." and Grace flirtaciously says "Not even for me?" as Grace grabs Nelson's arm. Nelson asks Grace "Would you like me to gift wrap that for you" as Grace continues to hold on to Nelson's arm. Grace responds with "No, i'll just take it. Thanks." *Stevie comes up to Nelson and asks "Nelly, wheres the ball?". ''Nelson tells Stevie ''"Gave it to Grace, she touched my arm." and adds "In your face kissy boy." while looking at Zander. *Stevie asks Molly for the ball back and asks Nelson to help her but Nelson says "Right here." as he is pointing to his arm that Grace touched. *Grace and Nelson are standing next to each other as Gravity 5 argues about who destroyed the ball. *Grace puts her head on Nelson's shoulder as they look online. *Grace looks at Nelson as he says "again with the cow" ''towards Kacey. *Nelson and Grace sit next to each other in the Mango mobile. *Grace smiles at Nelson in the Mango mobile while Nelson isn't looking. Then Nelson turns and smiles at Grace in the Mango mobile. *Grace smiles at Nelson in the crowd at the tennis match as Kacey tries to persuade Nelson and Kevin to be ball boys. *Nelson and Grace again sit next to each other in the Mango mobile on the way back to Brewster High. *Grace gets upset after finding out Mr. March's prized tennis ball is fake. Grace says ''"That souvenier cup? So tacky!" ''and Nelson puts his arm around Grace and says "Oh how you suffered" and then when Grace leans into Nelson as he comforts her, Nelson gives a thumbs up to Gravity five! (suggesting it was the right move for him to comfort her.). Stevie and Zander approved of this. *Grace and Nelson end the episode with there arms around each other as the screen goes to black. 'How to Rock Christmas Episode hasn't aired yet. Cast Hints *According to some Halston Sage interviews Here and Here when talking about How To Rock she mentions ''"You’ll see a little flirtation between Grace and Nelson, which is cute." and also "There’s a lot of Nelson/Grace flirtation, starting in a couple of upcoming episodes." as well. *According to David Israel, Zander might ship Grelson in the Xmas episode. *According to David Israel, He get's the Grace/Nelson jones and that How To Rock A Uniform won't hurt it. *According to David Israel, When asked if there was any Grelson in The June 6th filming of How To Rock he said Might've been a bit of that today. Yep. *After writing a Grace/Nelson scene David Isreal tweeted to a fan telling them they would freak out. *David Israel responded to a tweet from a Zevie fan who was complaining that people get Grace/Nelson moments direct and easy. David said Very True. One point for Zevie nation. Basically signifying Grelson is supposed to be the obvious ship. *David Israel responded when asked if there was any Grelson in How To Rock Cee Lo that "Your green helmeted head will explode". Meaning that there is going to be some Grelson in the episode. *Noah tweeted his character will have romance in an episode they had just filmed. The episode in question was the same episode that David Israel tweeted a fan that they would freak at the Grace/Nelson scene he wrote. Which means the romance Noah mentions is Grelson. *According to David Israel, there are more big Grace and Nelson episodes coming up. *David Israel responded to a fan who tweeted him that her mom ships Grelson and David tweeted back "The woman has taste". *David Israel responded to a fan who tweeted him that they love that he approves of Grelson so much and David tweeted back "I'm a boss. And The Boss". *David Israel tweeted "Did a sound mix today for #HowToRock a Singing Telegram. May or may not have a tremendous Grelson moment." *David Israel responded to a Grelson fan that they would probably watch the episode a billion times. When referring to How to Rock Cee Lo. *When asked by a fan when Grace and Nelson would get together, David Israel tweeted "I've spent a lot of time in Grelson City. Sweet beaches. Does that not answer your question?" *David Israel tweeted a fan saying he would invite them to Grace and Nelson's wedding. This showing how big of a Grace and Nelson fan he is. *David Israel was asked by a fan if he had any pictures of Grace and Nelson he could post. He responded with "I got some great ones. Looking at them now. So sweet. So Perf. Half Perf." *David Israel again confirmed there will be Grelson in How to Rock Cee Lo. *Lulu Antariksa said in an ustream that she supports the Grelson pairing. *A fan tweeted David Israel a picture of Grace checking out Nelson that said "Grace checking out Nelson. I think she likes." and David responded with "Nothing for her not to like." *The official twitter of the book How to Rock Braces and Glasses tweeted Poll! Do you think Nelson and Grace should date on #HowToRock? *The official twitter of the book How to Rock Braces and Glasses months later again tweeted RT if u think Grace and Nelson should date! Then, check out these adorable pics of them! http://ow.ly/f6Ib4 (@_noahcrawford_ @halstonsage) *The above linked to the official website of How to Rock Braces and Glasses and asked the poll question "Do you think Nelson and Grace should date on How To Rock?" *David Israel confirmed Grace kisses Nelson on the cheek in How to Rock Christmas. *David Israel when asked by a fan after the cancellation if Grace and Nelson would have ended up together in the series he said "Grelson was a Slam Dunk." *The Nickelodeon twitter tweeted that Grelson shippers are gonna be "aww-ing" at this Saturday's episode of @How_To_Rock: http://at.nick.com/YSRkde *David Israel tweeted a Grelson fan that they would freak over How to Rock a Uniform. *When asked by a fan if Grace and Nelson were each others "Love of a lifetime", David Israel responded by saying "I think we both know the answer to that". *David Israel tweets about how fun Grace and Nelson were to write for. *David Israel tweets again about how much Grace and Nelson were a joy to write for. *Noah Crawford tweeted Watch the new #HowToRockAUniform tonight for THE MOST Grelson filled episode @halstonsage pic.twitter.com/uWg420ZX *Halston Sage also tweets about Grelson and RT's fans who tweet about Grelson. *David Israel tweeted You'll get plenty from the episode Saturday nite. when asked about Grelson photos from a fan. Trivia *Max Schneider said in an interview Nelson is in love with Grace, so it is confirmed that he likes her. *Noah Crawford confirmed that Grace will kiss Nelson sometime later in the season. *They both saw each other's butts in the fifth grade. *Grelson will be the second pairing to have an in-universe shipper. The first is Zevie. (Kevin ships Zevie - Zander ships Grelson) *Molly knows about Grace's feelings towards Nelson. *Noah Crawford, Halston Sage, Lulu Antariksa, and Noah Crawford's mom all ship Grelson. Others may but theres evidence all of these people do. Fanfictions NOTE: Certain fanfictions may be rated M for mature audiences!! Read at your own discretion! *Gravity 6 *Perfect Night *Simple Melodies *Sweeter Than Anything *How To Rock A First Kiss *How To Rock A Meeting Of The Parents *Tutor *Best Day *ABC For Grelson If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to let them know you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Grace's view of Nelson Grace seems to like Nelson as a friend and more. In the later episodes it is obvious she has just as much of a crush on Nelson as he does her. The official YTV How to Rock page specifically states that Grace has a crush on Nelson. Nelson's view of Grace Nelson has a crush on Grace. He most likely had a crush on her since 5th grade. He thinks she's beautiful and pretty. They are close friends. Userboxes Fandom *'Color': Chocolate Brown &''' '''Papaya Green, as Nelson and Grace shared two Rchocolate filled melon cups in How to Rock a Guest List. *'Number': 3, How to Rock a Guest List, the ship's main episode, is the third episode in the series. *'Mascot/Animal': A puppy, because Nelson was thrilled when Grace gave him a toy puppy in How to Rock an Election. *'Drink/Food: '''Chocolate fondue in a papaya cup. *'Song': Go With Gravity because even though they are from rival groups, their chemistry seems totally natural and absolutely undeniable. *'Episode': How to Rock a Guest List, as this episode is when Nelson and Grace's crushes became known. *Supporters of this ship are called '''Grelsonators'. *This ship has a large fanbase, a number of fanfictions, and has two wikis: the Grelson Wiki, and the Grace King and Nelson Baxter Wiki. Gallery Category:Pairings with Grace King Category:Pairings with Nelson Baxter Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Popular Ship Category:Shippings Category:Trivia Category:Videos Category:Nelson Baxter Category:Grace King Category:Halston Sage Category:Noah Crawford Category:Images Category:Romances Category:Major Pairings Category:Crushes Category:Fandom Category:Actresses Category:Actors Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Main Cast Category:Teens Category:Pairings between Main Characters